Code Chobit
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: With the rise of technology came the creation of special humanoid computers known as Persocoms. Suzaku never thought he would own one, however; he also never thought he would actually fall in love with one either. SuzaLulu
1. Lelouch Awakens

Title: Code Chobit

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: AU. Chobits/Code Geass crossover. SuzaLulu. Rated for adult themes and situations. In this fic's universe, there is no war nor is there such a thing as a Code or a Geass. Once you read it, you'll understand everything. **Wanna get in a Chobits mood? Then listen to Let Me Be With You by Round Table!!! It's the Chobits theme song and should get you in the mood for this story. :D You may not care, but I drew a pic of Lelouch as a Persocom. Link is on my profile at the bottom of the page. Ah, shameless plugs…**

Summary: With the rise of technology came the creation of special humanoid computers known as Persocoms. Suzaku never thought he would own one, however; he also never thought he would actually fall in love with one either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Chobits.

Serena: This summary was a pain to figure out…and I don't particularly like the one I have. [shrugs] Oh well, I can always change it later if I can think of a better one. Well…I tried so hard not to post this until after I finished my other fic, but…RAWR. I hate how my brain will switch its focus from one story to another **when I don't want it to**. [growls] Moving on, isn't this fic's name just _so_ original? Why, yes, that _was_ sarcasm. Well, anyway, I got this idea while I was watching Chobits and I thought: "Well, why not?" and so I did. The "Why not?" meaning, "Why not create a Chobits/Code Geass crossover fic?" Hey, it could be fun. I wonder what you guys will think of this weird fic? I did my best to explain everything so that you'll understand everything even if you've never watched or read Chobits. Anyway, read on!

-X-X-X-X-  
Title: Code Chobit

Chapter 1: Lelouch Awakens

By Serena the Hikari of Love  
-X-X-X-X-

Persocom.

That's the name of the special humanoid robots used as personal computers. They came in all shapes and sizes, each of them varying in CPU capacity, appearance, and personality. Most Persocoms were bought from computer stores, however; they were quite expensive. When one added the total cost of the Persocom unit, the OS (operating system) required to make it run, extra outfits for the unit, upgrades, and required maintenance, it was easy to see why someone might be hesitant in purchasing one of these computers.

It was worth it in the long run, though.

Persocoms made life much easier. The androids could do almost anything. They could cook, clean, do laundry, do the shopping, and even get jobs. Their usefulness in everyday life made them very popular--indeed, one could hardly go anywhere without seeing one--and many people owned and cared for them.

In many ways, they were better than humans. They were beautiful, absolutely obedient, stronger, and more efficient.

Perfection, some said.

Some preferred them over people, a fact that one Suzaku Kururugi was not at all happy about.

Suzaku was a seventeen-year-old Japanese boy living in a dorm over at the esteemed campus of Ashford Academy. The campus was located in Tokyo, Japan and held a mixture of students of all nationalities and backgrounds. The only real requirement to enter the school was to have exceptional grades, but social status helped and Suzaku had both.

Suzaku's father, Genbu Kururugi, was the Prime Minister of Japan and was very well respected amongst the other nations, most notably Britannia. He was a busy man and never had a whole lot of time to spend with Suzaku. When he did, that time was usually spent questioning Suzaku on his grades and private life.

Suzaku shook his head and sighed, his breath coming out in a small puff.

There was no problem with his grades. He studied hard and rarely ever got into any sort of trouble. He was even one of the few students that made-up the Student Council--there were only four other members. He was a model student, one could say. So, no. There wasn't any problem with his grades.

His private life, on the other hand, was another matter entirely.

True, he had friends and he hung out with them quite a bit, but that wasn't the issue that Genbu had with Suzaku's private life.

The issue was Suzaku's lack of a girlfriend.

Genbu claimed that having a girlfriend would be a good experience for the teen, but Suzaku figured the real reason for his father's insistence on the subject was for bragging rights and to have something to gossip about with his political buddies.

Eh, parents.

Another subject his father was so insistent on was Suzaku's lack of a Persocom.

It was true that most people nowadays had their own Persocom. Heck, even Genbu had one. They were useful and very cute, but Suzaku didn't particularly like them. He had been curious about them in his younger years and had even entertained the thought of getting one of his own when he became older, but, as the years passed, Suzaku began to notice the increasing pattern of Persocoms being taken as lovers by their owners. Not many people did such a thing, but it was happening more and more everyday. The relationships were initiated by the human, never by the Persocom.

Persocoms had no will of their own. No feelings, no emotions. Nothing like that. There were some Persocoms that seemed to have emotions, but those particular machines were only following their personality programming. Any emotions expressed were not real. As a result, it was dangerous to enter into a relationship with a Persocom, but people did it anyway.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his wavy brown locks as he walked along the streets of Tokyo. He had finished having another _lovely_ father-son bonding hour and he couldn't wait to get back to his dorm room. After ten minutes of discussing his school life, twenty minutes of arguing over his lack of a girlfriend, twenty more minutes of arguing over his lack of a Persocom, and the final ten minutes spent in an awkward silence, Suzaku was looking forward to not seeing his father face-to-face for another few weeks. He loved his father--really, he did--, but the man grated on his nerves.

'_Still…maybe if I got a girlfriend, he would stop pestering me so much._' he considered, his forehead creasing at the thought.

Truthfully, he wasn't all that interested in having a girlfriend. Rather, he wasn't that interested in girls. He found many of them pretty enough and had indulged himself in fantasies over some, but he was actually more interested in guys. Bisexual would be the correct thing to call him.

'_No. I can't do that just to please him._ _I'll end up being miserable…but…perhaps getting a Persocom would be better._'

He could buy a mobile unit, perhaps. Mobile units were tiny versions of the larger Persocoms. At an average of six-inches in height, a mobile unit could be easily carried around. They were just as customizable as the larger models and though they couldn't do any chores or the like, they could still receive phone calls, e-mail, do calculations, and even go on the internet. His friend, Kallen Kouzuki, had one that she had named Kaguya--which is how he knew of what the mobile units were capable of.

He didn't like Persocoms all that much--Kaguya being an exception--, but, if it made his father a little less of a jerk--which he doubted was possible regardless--, then it was worth a try.

'_I don't have any classes tomorrow so I'll go to the Persocom store and take a look at the mobile units._' he decided, turning around a corner as he continued to walk towards his dorm room. '_…I guess it couldn't hurt to do that much._'

It had grown dark outside and the night air was cool and pleasant feeling. He passed through a residential street as he continued to walk back to the school's campus. He wasn't paying that much attention to his surroundings and only caught sight of objects out of the corner of his eye--even then, only objects that were illuminated by the light of the street lamps--so when he passed by a cluttered mass of white garbage bags, he didn't think much of it.

Until he caught a flash of skin lying along with the bags.

He froze, turning his head so as to get a better look…and promptly had a mini heart attack.

"A-A body?!" he shrieked, staring in shock at the tied up figure nestled on top of the garbage bags. "Someone was murdered?!"

He started to panic as his imagination began to run wild, an image of a shadowy figure with a glistening bloody knife entering his thoughts.

'_Ahhh!! What do I do?!_' he wondered in a panic, his eyes straying back to the body. '_I can't just--wait a minute._'

Suzaku's eyebrows rose in curiosity as he moved closer to inspect the body.

"Oh. It's just a Persocom." he said, closing his eyes and sighing in relief as he held a hand to his heart. "Jeez, I thought it was a corpse! What a relief."

He opened his eyes and stared at the Persocom.

It was a thin male whose pale skin went well with his ebony-colored hair. He had white and purple EARs (Electronic Audiovisual Relays) and his eyes were closed so Suzaku couldn't see their color. His body was wrapped up with white ribbon-like cloth that exposed a fair amount of his skin.

'_That's odd. He looks brand new. Why would someone just throw him away?_' he questioned, scanning over the Persocom with his eyes.

He shook his head after a moment and started to walk away.

'_Maybe his owner got a newer model and didn't want him anymore. It seems like such a waste to just throw it away, though. His owner could have just sold him to someone else._'

Suzaku took no more than four steps away from the Persocom before he turned back to stare at it.

He felt kind of guilty and sorry for the abandoned thing. He knew that Persocoms didn't have true emotions, but it was still sad all the same. Just being thrown out…

If Persocoms had true feelings, Suzaku would imagine that that would make them sad.

'_Poor thing. To be abandoned like that is just…wrong._'

He frowned and narrowed his eyes as he found himself walking back to the android.

'_Well…his owner just threw him out so they obviously don't want him anymore…and I was thinking about getting a Persocom for myself…_'

He sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered as he slid an arm under the android's legs and slid one behind its back.

"Oi! You're heavy!" he complained, his knees nearly buckling under its weight.

Even with his abnormal strength, it was a bit difficult for him to carry the Persocom.

They were generally quite heavy when they weren't activated, but became much lighter afterwards. So if he ever had to do this again, at least it would be easier then than now.

-X-X-X-

Suzaku took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he collapsed against the side of his bed from exhaustion. The rest of the walk to his dorm room hadn't been that long, but it had certainly been strenuous and he hoped to never have to do such a thing again.

He turned his head to stare at the cause of his exhaustion.

He had placed the Persocom upon the center of the carpeted floor once he had entered his room.

'_It's a good thing I have a room to myself._'

Because he doubted he would have been able to correctly explain what a half naked _male_ Persocom was doing in the room _without_ seeming like a pervert.

After taking a few more breaths, he crawled over to the android and stared down at him.

'_He's really cute._' he thought, reaching out a hand to brush away a strand of hair from its eyes. '_And his skin is so soft. Why would anyone throw him away? He doesn't look it, but maybe he's broken? I guess I'll just have to turn him on to find out._'

After deciding upon activating him, he stared at him for a few minutes before coming to a realization.

'_I-I don't know how to turn it on._' he realized, sweatdropping at his lack of knowledge.

There had to be a switch somewhere, but the question was, where was it?

Three hours later had Suzaku screaming into a pillow out of sheer frustration.

Where the hell was the damn "ON" switch?!

"What's the use in having this thing if I can't even turn it on?!" he complained. "I've searched this bloody computer from top to bottom. _Why_ can't I find the switch?!"

He had tried pressing the android's ears, his nose, his bellybutton, his toes, and even his nipples, but the only thing any of that had accomplished was making him feel like a gigantic pervert.

He blinked and his face flushed as a thought occurred to him.

There _was_ one place he hadn't checked…but…no way. No freaking way!

"I-It couldn't be _there_!" he muttered in horror, his eyes drifting to the place he was thinking of. "I know it's just a machine, but…i-it's such a private place!"

Honestly, what sort of pervert thought to place the switch _down there_?! Sure, there was less of a chance of the Persocom being accidentally switched off, but still!

"It _is_ the one place I haven't tried…"

He groaned and shifted uncomfortably. It was just a machine. There was no reason to get so worked up over a machine.

'_Just don't think of it as a person. Pretend it's a toaster. Just pretend that it's a toaster!_'

He hesitantly reached out to place a hand on the android's thigh, turning his head away in embarrassment as he did so.

'_Pretend it's a toaster. Pretend it's a toaster. Pretend it's a toaster. Pretend it's a--Gah! I feel like such a pervert!!_'

Most Persocoms were made to be anatomically correct. While it was a rarity for them to be given genitalia, there were some real perverts out there who added such things for extra realism.

As he slid his hand down and drew closer to that area, he was relieved to learn that this particular Persocom had no such part included in his design.

The discovery didn't make him feel like any less of a pervert, however.

Suzaku gulped as he hesitated.

'_This is wrong on so many levels._'

After a moment's more hesitation, he quickly slid an arm under the Persocom's back and lifted him up to lie against his chest. He took a deep breath before pushing a finger into its…uh…down there.

There was a faint click before he began to hear a quiet whirring sound coming from the android.

He jerked back as it swung its legs to the side.

The white cloth that was wrapped around the Persocom's body suddenly unraveled itself and fell to the floor in a scattered mess.

Suzaku could only stare in awe as the android lifted its head and glanced around the room before finally seeing him. The Persocom tilted his head, his beautiful amethyst-colored eyes locked onto the brunet. He blinked and his head tilted to the other side before he crawled into Suzaku's lap.

"Ru?" he said, staring at Suzaku with pure innocence shining in his eyes.

Suzaku blinked at their closeness and he chuckled nervously.

"Ru?" Suzaku repeated, rubbing a hand against the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, what's that? Is that your name?"

The Persocom just blinked and tilted his head again.

"Umm…I--Oomph!"

Suzaku muttered an "Ow." as his back hit the floor, having been enthusiastically glomped by the Persocom.

"Ruuu!" the Persocom squealed, rubbing his head against the brunet's chest with a happy smile plastered onto his face.

Suzaku's blush flared up. The Persocom sounded so sweet and this sudden affection was quite adorable, but as his hand briefly came in contact with exposed skin, Suzaku had a sudden revelation.

The Persocom was _naked_.

His blush darkened considerably at the realization and he quickly sat up, pulling the Persocom off of himself and setting him to the side.

"Stay there!" he said, rushing to his dresser and rummaging through the drawers in search of something for the android to wear. "Ah!!"

He was _so_ glad that he didn't have a roommate.

In his rush to locate some clothing for the android, he accidentally knocked a magazine off the top of his dresser and it fluttered to the floor.

The Persocom tilted his head and stared at it, curiosity getting the better of him as he reached out for it.

Suzaku sighed in relief as he pulled out an oversized white t-shirt from the drawer.

"This should do for now." he muttered before turning around. "I have a--WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!"

The magazine that had fallen to the ground had been opened and the Persocom was staring down at the pictures of scantily clad women inside its pages.

And mimicking one of the women's poses.

The Persocom had a hand pressed against his chest and his other hand was pressed down between his legs.

"No, no, no, no, no!!" Suzaku exclaimed, feeling a nosebleed coming on as he snatched the magazine away and threw the t-shirt over the android's head. "Don't look at things like that!!"

"Ru?" the Persocom questioned from beneath the t-shirt.

"Where did this even come from?!" Suzaku continued, eyeing a yellow sticky note attached to the magazine's front.

He removed the note and read it aloud.

"Suzaku, thought I'd help you out and give you a little something to help you unwind." he read, eyes narrowing as he read the signed name. "Your pal, Rivalz."

He crinkled the paper up in his hand and glared at the wall.

'_Rivalz. I swear, I'm going to have to install another lock on my door just to keep you out!_'

He dropped the crinkled note and the dirty magazine into a small trash bin set beside his desk and focused his attention onto the Persocom that still had that t-shirt draped over its head.

Suzaku chuckled lightly at the sight.

"Ru?" the Persocom questioned again.

"Here." Suzaku offered, kneeling down and removing the shirt from the Persocom's head. "Let me help you put this on."

He slipped the shirt over the other's head and helped him push his arms through the sleeves.

"There you go." Suzaku said. "It's not much, but at least you aren't naked anymore."

"Ru."

"Ru…is that all you can say?"

The Persocom tilted it's head.

"Ru?"

Suzaku smiled.

"Heh. I guess so. Well, I did find you thrown outside so it's possible that you're broken."

The Persocom's eyes dimmed and he frowned, causing a pang of guilt to penetrate Suzaku's heart.

"Hey, don't be sad." he said soothingly, reaching out a hand to rub against the top of the other's head. "I'm the one who saved you, you know? I'm not going to throw you away over something so small."

The Persocom's eyes brightened at his words and he threw his arms around the brunet's neck.

"Ruuu!" he squealed.

'_He's just so cute!_'

"You sure are affectionate for a Persocom." Suzaku commented. "I guess that's how you must be programmed."

His eyebrows rose as a thought struck him.

"That reminds me…I don't know your name." he said, one hand holding his chin in thought as his other rested atop the Persocom's head. "Hmm. What should I call you?"

The Persocom blinked.

"Ru?"

Suzaku stared at the android for a few minutes, trying to pick a name that best suited him.

'…_Ruru?…Ah, no. Then again…it actually does seem to suit him, but…no. I think I'll use that as a nickname for him, though._'

Suzaku blinked as something shiny caught his gaze. It had a silvery look to it and it was hanging around the Persocom's neck.

"What's this?" Suzaku muttered, inspecting the other's neck.

It appeared to be a silver small chain. It was partially hidden beneath the white shirt so Suzaku gently took hold of the chain and pulled it up.

There was a silver heart-shaped locket attached to the chain.

As his fingers ran over its smooth surface, he felt the tiny indentions of engraved letters on the locket's back. He turned it over and saw a single word written in elegant English writing.

"Lelouch."

He blinked as he repeated it.

'_Lelouch…Isn't that a French name? Could it be his name or maybe his owner's?_'

It certainly seemed to fit the other, he thought. It was quite a unique name and he rather liked the way it flowed past his tongue.

He smiled.

"That's your name." Suzaku stated, his mind made up.

The Persocom tilted its head to the side.

"Do you understand?" Suzaku asked, rubbing the android's head again. "Your name is Lelouch."

The Per--Lelouch--blinked once before smiling at the brunet.

"Ruu."

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Aww!! x3 Isn't Lelouch just the sweet little darling? So moe…must hug him! [glomps him]

Lelouch: Ru?

Serena: hehe. Well, I would very much appreciate a review from anyone who took the time to read this. ^^ So please write me one and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Shall I continue with this story? :D


	2. Lelouch Learns

Serena: Wow, I got so many nice reviews!! ^^ I wasn't expecting to get so many, but I am happy that I did. Yay!! Reviews equal Happiness!!! ^^ So I am continuing with the story now as a thank you! :D I hope you enjoy it!! Oh and…**Happy Birthday, Suzaku!!! I love you!!! [glomp attacks him]** I felt bad for not coming up with a birthday fic for him…so I've been doing Suzaku-related things all day today to make up for it.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: The Solar Being, Infidel Pumpkin, AEDReaper, Sparxyu, sennyo-chan, Neo Diji, Patet, Eevetta, dark-kitsune-chan, Victoria Noble, and Plenier!

Warnings: AU. A curse word or two is used and there is a bit of Lelouch-ogling…though not in the way or for the same reasons as you would think. You'll see…xD Plus, new characters are introduced!! Ruuu!!!! …yeah, it's only cute when Lulu does it. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Chobits. I also do not own the Hare Hare Yukai song that is mentioned in the story.

-X-X-X-X-  
Title: Code Chobit

Chapter 2: Lelouch Learns

By: Serena the Hikari of Love  
-X-X-X-X-

Bright slivers of sunlight shone past the opened curtains hanging from a large double-paned window. The light shone across the room, landing across the sleeping face of a handsome teen. His eyes scrunched up and he frowned, a tiny annoyed groan rumbling in his throat. He gripped his blankets tightly and pulled them over his head, sighing contentedly as his world was once again plunged into sweet darkness.

"Ruuu?"

His happy contentedness was disrupted yet again as he felt something shift next to him and felt the blankets being tugged upon.

"Ruu."

Suzaku's eyes slowly opened and he blinked at the darkness sleepily. He turned to lie on his back and then pushed the blankets off his head. He yawned quietly and pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing one fist against his eye.

"Ru?"

He turned his head to see a lump that was nestled under the bed's blankets move. He chuckled as a head of black hair poked out from under the blankets.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" he asked, amusement shining in his sleepy eyes as he watched the little lump peek out from under the blankets.

"Sleep." Lelouch answered, sitting up.

"Sleep, hunh?" Suzaku muttered, smiling as he rubbed the android's head fondly. "Well, it's good to know that you can learn things."

Suzaku had been rather surprised when Lelouch had said something other than "Ru.". It had happened last night when he told the Persocom that he had to go to sleep. Lelouch had stared at him questioningly, having not understood what "sleep" was. Suzaku had explained it to him as simply as he could and the android had surprised him by repeating the word back to him.

Persocoms could store vast amounts of data, depending on how much hard drive space they had. So if one told their Persocom to record or store something, they would…but the owner had to tell them to do so first.

Suzaku never told Lelouch to do anything like that.

It made him wonder if Lelouch had some kind of learning software installed. It was a high possibility, but he couldn't know for sure. Normally, one would just hook the Persocom up to a monitor--like a T.V. or the like--and look at its data in order to learn about it. Suzaku had tried doing so last night, but he had only learned one thing.

That Lelouch had "No Data".

It made no sense because a Persocom could not move without any data installed.

If Lelouch didn't have an OS, how was he able to move?

Perhaps he hadn't hooked Lelouch up to his monitor correctly and it had therefore not shown any data. That was probably what had happened. It would be best to ask someone for help.

'_Kallen knows more about Persocoms than I do. Maybe I should ask her about it._'

It would be the sensible thing to do, but he was a bit hesitant to decide on doing so. Kallen was a really good friend of his…but her number one priority in life seemed to be embarrassing him. He was certain that if someone were to ask Kallen to write a list of her favorite activities and passions in life, "Teasing Suzaku Kururugi" would be at the very top of that list--with little hearts drawn around the phrase even.

'…_I really need some help with this…but…augh. Maybe I should just consult a library._'

He sighed and turned his head to glance at the alarm clock that was sitting on his desk. While he had no classes for the day, he still had to attend a Student Council meeting. Why their president planned meetings on the weekends, he would never know.

"But sleep time is unfortunately over for now." he added.

Lelouch blinked.

"Sleep…o…ver?" he asked.

Suzaku nodded his head.

"Mm-hmm. Sleep is over now."

"Ruu."

Suzaku swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched as he gave another yawn. Behind him, Lelouch crawled off the bed and mimicked his stretching movements.

"I need to take a shower." Suzaku stated, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel from his drawer. "Will you please stay here while I do that?"

"…show…er?" Lelouch repeated, blinking questioningly.

"Yeah. A shower is when you clean yourself off with soap and water." Suzaku explained, feeling a bit like a teacher teaching a grade school student.

When you thought about it, that's pretty much what Lelouch was like…a little kid. He was unnaturally innocent and did not know…well…anything really. As his new owner, Suzaku had an obligation to teach Lelouch. Like the names of objects and animals, for example.

Suzaku blinked as a thought struck him.

"I just realized…I haven't told you _my_ name yet." he said sheepishly.

"…na…me?"

"Yes, my name. Everyone and everything in the world has a name."

Lelouch nodded his head in a show of understanding.

"Ru."

Suzaku pointed to himself with a finger.

"My name is Suzaku." he said.

Lelouch blinked, his head tilting to the side as he pointed a finger at the brunet.

"Su…zaku?" he questioned.

Suzaku smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes. Suzaku." he said, rubbing the android's head again. "You learn things so fast."

Lelouch squealed lightly at the attention, his eyes shining as he pointed at Suzaku once more and repeated his name. Suzaku just continued to smile and shower the android with attention. Liking the attention he was receiving, Lelouch decided to point and say his name again.

Only he didn't point at Suzaku when he said it.

He pointed at a chair sitting in front of Suzaku's desk.

And then he pointed at a curtain.

And then he pointed at a pillow.

Apparently, he thought that pointing your finger at something automatically meant it was called "Suzaku".

-X-X-X-

Suzaku groaned as he made his way across the academy's campus, his destination the Student Council Room.

'_How did such a cute moment turn into something horrible?_ _This teaching thing is going to be harder than I thought._'

Somehow, he had managed to make Lelouch understand that pointing at something did not mean "Suzaku"…but it had taken a while and now he was a bit late for the council meeting.

He sighed.

'_I hope Lelouch will be okay by himself for a little while._'

He would not be gone for too long. The meeting their president had scheduled for today was strictly a brainstorming session. They were supposed to hold a special event for the school later that week, but nobody really knew what sort of event to host. It was sure to be large and completely silly--as was all the events the President put together.

The president of the Student Council was Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of the school dean. She was quite attractive and was very mature looking for a high school girl. She looked like an older woman, but acted like a kid most of the time, although; she had her serious moments--however rare they were. She was popular with all the other students and had a large reputation for throwing weird events that normally threw the entire school into a state of complete chaos. Her events could be…embarrassing at times, but they really were a lot of fun.

Besides Milly, there were three other students who were council members as well.

There was Rivalz Cardemonde, the council's Secretary. He was fun to be around most times, but he had a reputation for being the school pervert--that magazine he had snuck into Suzaku's room being proof enough of that. He also had a major crush on Milly and had tried countless times to tell her how he felt, but something always interrupted him and he began to become really discouraged by it, saying that all the interruptions must be some sort of sign from above that he and Milly would never work out as anything more than friends.

The next person was Shirley Fenette, who was also a member of the school's swim team. She was a really nice person and got along well with just about everyone. She studied hard for school, but often had to have help understanding Math. She and Suzaku had gone out once, but it had been excessively awkward and they had both decided that they were better off as friends.

The final person was Kallen Kouzuki, Suzaku's very own little she-devil. She had high grades and a small selection of school friends--most of her friends didn't attend Ashford or school for that matter. Out of all his friends, she was the one he hung out with the most.

Why, he didn't know. The girl teased him until he had a permanent blush on his face for the rest of the day. Maybe he was masochistic or something. He didn't know. It would probably forever be a mystery.

"Aru hareta hi no koto!"

Suzaku blinked and paused in his movements as a song suddenly began to play.

"Mahou ijou no yukai ga!"

He paled as he realized the source of the song was coming from within a pocket on his uniform. He quickly stuck his hand into the pocket and extracted his cell phone.

"Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu!"

He sent an exasperated glare at the name being displayed on his phone's screen.

Kallen.

'_S-she did it again._' he inwardly groaned. '_What is so great about picking on me and how the hell does she keep finding my phone?! I always hide it really well._'

One of the things that Kallen really loved doing was downloading embarrassing ringtones and uploading them to his phone. She did it so much that Suzaku had taken to hiding his phone in places one wouldn't think to look, but she somehow always found it.

It seems her latest addition to his ringtone list was Hare Hare Yukai, a song from some anime show he had seen once or twice.

"Ooki na yume yum--"

He pressed the button to accept the call, happily putting an end to the upbeat music.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, too annoyed to answer her call properly.

Kallen giggled at the other end of the line, although; it sounded more like an evil cackle to him.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, fake innocence coating her tone. "I thought it would be a nice addition to your phone."

"It's embarrassing." Suzaku stated and then he huffed. "What if we had classes today and it had started ringing in class?"

"People would have thought that you liked Haruhi."

"..."

Kallen giggled and, again, it sounded like an evil cackle to him.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry." she said, her tone not sounding apologetic at all. "It won't happen again."

'_Liar._'

"Anyway," she continued. "I called to tell you that Milly cancelled today's meeting."

Suzaku blinked.

"She did? Why?"

"She said something came up and she wouldn't be able to attend the meeting. So she cancelled it."

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me. Oh! Are you doing anything today?"

There was a small pause on Kallen's end of the line.

"Mmmm, no. I'm free for the rest of the day" she answered. "Why? You want to do something?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you something. Do you know how a Persocom can move without an OS?"

"Eh? A Persocom _without_ an OS?" Kallen questioned. "That's impossible. Persocoms _need_ an OS to function. Without them, they're like dolls. Why do you want to know anyway? You don't even--"

She suddenly gasped.

"No way!! You finally got one, didn't you!!" she exclaimed, her tone a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"Well, yeah, but--"

"I don't believe it!! I never thought you would ever get one!" Kallen continued. "I have to see it!! Hang on a sec!"

There was a sudden beeping noise, signaling that the phone call had been cut off.

Suzaku blinked.

"Uh…Kallen?"

"Hey!!" someone said suddenly, a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Ahhh!!!" Suzaku yelled, jumping at the unexpected touch.

He turned and shakily sighed.

"Kallen!! Don't do that!!" he whined, placing a hand over his heart and exhaling loudly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!!" -he took a few breaths before continuing- "How did you know where I was anyway?"

Kallen smiled and pointed over to a small patch of flowers that was thriving a few feet away.

"I was over there." she answered.

"If you were so close by, then why did you call me on my cell phone?" Suzaku questioned, eyeing the patch of flowers and wondering why he hadn't noticed her earlier.

"Because I wanted to."

"…that's not a reason."

Kallen shrugged.

"It's reason enough for me. So!" Kallen chirped, clapping her hands together once. "Where is this Persocom of yours?"

-X-X-X-

"You found him?"

Suzaku nodded his head.

"Yeah. I found him thrown outside while I was on my way back from seeing my dad. I don't really know why his owner decided to get rid of him. Other than his lack of knowledge, I don't see anything wrong with him."

"Besides the 'No Data' thing." Kallen added.

"Yeah."

When Suzaku thought more about it, his confusion over as to why Lelouch had been disposed of escalated. Lelouch's previous owner had actually taken the time to place him in a comfortable position as opposed to just dumping him in a random position. They even left that silver necklace on him. Of course, it was possible that his previous owner simply forgot it was there…but Suzaku did not believe that this was the case. Lelouch had been shown so much care even as he was being thrown out…and that locket. It was real silver, most definitely quite expensive.

If his previous owner did not want Lelouch anymore, then why leave the locket?

They could have sold it or had it melted down…why just throw it away too?

Nothing about it made any sense.

Suzaku and Kallen stopped as they reached the door to Suzaku's room.

Girls were allowed to visit the boys' dorms anytime they wished, but boys were not allowed to visit the girls' dorms. Ever. It was an odd rule that made absolutely no sense whatsoever and it hardly seemed fair, but then again, Ashford Academy was a weird school. So of course it should have weird rules. Right?

Suzaku pushed the door open and the two walked in.

"Suzaku!!"

Suzaku had to steady himself as he was suddenly glomp attacked by Lelouch.

"Hello to you, too." he muttered, patting the android's head.

It was going to take some time in order for him to get used to having an overly affectionate Persocom living with him.

Not that he minded.

"So _this_ is him."

Lelouch turned his head in Kallen's direction, blinking curiously.

"Yeah. This is him." Suzaku confirmed. "His name is Lelouch."

"Lelouch? Hmm…that's a nice name." Kallen said, smiling at the android. "So…do you mind if I take a look at him?"

Suzaku blinked.

"Uh…sure. Hey, Lelouch?" he said, turning his attention to the android still clinging to him. "This is Kallen."

Lelouch blinked up at him.

"Ka…llen?" he repeated.

"Mm-hmm." Suzaku said smiling. "She is a friend of mine and she is going to help me learn more about you, okay?"

Lelouch turned his head to stare at Kallen once again and pointed a finger at her.

"Kallen." he repeated. "Kallen is Suzaku's fri…end."

Suzaku continued to smile as he rubbed the top of Lelouch's head affectionately.

"That's right. Good job."

Lelouch smiled.

"Ruu."

Kallen giggled at the pair.

"Well, well. How cute." she commented, walking over to Suzaku's desk and placing a bag she was carrying down onto it. "Now, if you two lovebirds are finished, I would like to take a look at him."

Suzaku blushed and he chose not to say anything about Kallen's comment as he brought Lelouch over to her.

Kallen stared at Lelouch for a moment before her hand reached down to grab the end of the white shirt Lelouch was wearing.

Suzaku blinked as he moved to stand beside Kallen.

"What are you--Ah!"

Kallen suddenly yanked the shirt up and began to finger Lelouch's chest, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

'_What is she doing?!_' Suzaku exclaimed, his blush flaring back up. '_That shirt is the only thing he has on!! Kallen, put it down!!_'

"Hmm…that's weird." she muttered. "I don't see his model number. They usually put one somewhere around here."

She walked around and inspected his back, but was still unable to locate a number.

"I wonder what model he is? Perhaps his number is…" she trailed off as she let go of the shirt and walked back around the android. "Lelouch, could you sit down for me?"

"Ru." Lelouch said, automatically plopping down onto the floor.

Kallen kneeled down in front of him and took hold of his legs, lifting them up and peering down at…well…down there.

"KALLEN!!" Suzaku screeched, that blush of his darkening.

"What? Hey! Suzaku, let go!!" she complained as she was pulled away from Lelouch.

"What are you doing?! You can't just look at him like that!!!"

Kallen turned her head up at him and glared.

"What are _you_ doing?! I was trying to find his model number!!"

"_Down there_?!"

"Yes, _down there_! It wasn't anywhere else!"

Lelouch tilted his head at the two of them and blinked. He curiously bent over and stared down at the place Kallen had previously been looking at.

"Ruu?"

Kallen sighed in aggravation.

"Alright! Jeez! I didn't see anything anyway." she said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Suzaku sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kallen muttered, unzipping her bag. "Kaguya."

A tiny hand appeared from out of the bag and it grabbed hold of the unzipped opening. A second hand appeared immediately after and it was followed by a small head of long black hair as the creature inside pulled itself up.

"How may I assist you, Kallen-hime?" it said as it jumped down from the bag and stared up at Kallen with bright green eyes.

The little creature was Kallen's mobile unit Kaguya. Kaguya's outfit consisted of a colorful kimono of pink, white, and red along with a golden head ornament that held a single red jewel wrapped around her head. The little Persocom had a habit of adding "hime" and "ouji" to the end of a person or Persocom's first name. It was something that Kallen's brother, Naoto, had programmed her to do and since Kallen herself did not mind the programmed action, she never tried to change it.

"I want you to take a look at Lelouch's data." Kallen said, holding her hand out to Kaguya.

"Okie dokie!" Kaguya chirped, stepping into Kallen's hand.

Kallen reached into her bag and pulled out a small rectangular screen. She handed it to Kaguya before bringing the little android over to Lelouch. Kaguya hopped onto Lelouch's shoulder and the two androids exchanged smiles before she plopped down. She propped the screen up in her lap and waited.

Kallen took hold of one of Lelouch's EARs and opened it before pulling a long cord out of Kaguya's head and connecting the end of it into Lelouch's opened EAR.

"Are you ready, Kaguya?" Kallen asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright. Go ahead."

Kaguya nodded her head. Then the screen she was holding lit up as she began to perform her task. Her eyes adopted a vacant look as a flash of light crossed them every few seconds.

Everything seemed to be fine, but then Kaguya started acting strangely.

The screen she was holding began to flicker erratically and a high-pitched noise emanated from her as she began to twitch. She suddenly began to jerk around in odd movements and giggle insanely.

"AHHH!!! Kaguya, what's wrong??!!" Kallen panicked, her expression morphing into one of distress as she grabbed Kaguya.

Two puffs of smoke popped out of Kaguya's head before her head lolled back and she stopped moving.

"Kaguya!! Say something!!" Kallen shrieked. "Kaguya!!"

"What happened?!" Suzaku asked in alarm.

Kallen turned a teary-eyed gaze onto Suzaku and glared.

"Your Persocom killed my Kaguya!!" she stated, sniffling as she grabbed a pen and a notepad from her bag.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!!"

Kallen began to scribble something onto the notepad as she continued to cradle Kaguya in her hand.

"I don't know what the deal with Lelouch is, but he has a monster CPU." she stated, sniffling as she scribbled. "It's the only explanation for Kaguya crashing like this. Oh, my poor Kaguya…"

She tore the paper off of the notepad once she was finished and handed it to Suzaku.

"Here. I know this guy who makes custom models. He's pretty much an expert on Persocoms so he can probably help you." she explained. "This is his address. I'll let him know you're coming."

"Umm…thank you, but Ka--"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Kallen grabbed her bag and bolted out the door.

He sighed.

He felt so guilty. He hadn't known what to think when Kaguya had first started freaking out. He had never seen a Persocom act that way before.

What if Kaguya never moved again?

"Ah, great." he mumbled, plopping down into his desk chair and reading over the paper he had been given.

An eyebrow rose at the name written.

"V.V.?"

Lelouch tilted his head up at Suzaku, one hand toying with his opened EAR.

"Ru?"

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Funny how both chapters have ended with Lelouch being all cute. xD I suppose no one can really complain about that, though. Moe!Lelouch is oh so very lovable. So…anyone surprised? What do you guys think about V.V. being in the story? Like the idea? Don't like the idea? Not sure what to think about it? Well, let me know in a review. ^^ I would love to get a review and learn what you guys thought about the chapter! Oh, and poor Kaguya!! Dx She crashed. Oh! For those wondering, the word "ouji" is supposed to mean "prince" and "hime" means "princess"…I'm sure you guys already knew what "hime" meant, but you don't see "ouji" around too much. I've never seen it. I had to look it up. Every site I went to said that "ouji" means "prince"…so I hope I used the right word. Anyway, please review and I'll see you guys next chapter!!


	3. Chobits

Serena: Wow…Chapter 3 already? It's amazing how focused my mind has been on this. But that's a good thing!! ^^ …for this story anyway. [sweatdrops] Well, if you've already guessed, V.V. is making his appearance this chapter!! And for those familiar with the Chobits characters, yes. V.V. is the Minoru of this story. I like V.V. and I haven't really ever had the chance to play with him before. Besides, he's perfect for the part…in my weird little mind. I had a little problem figuring out who V.V.'s Persocom could be, but I finally got it resolved. Originally, it was going to be Charles because it made sense to me…but I changed my mind…anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this new chapter I've been working on. Enjoy! :D

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: Nusku, Neo Diji, The Solar Being, Patet, Star Jinin, Aria DC al Fine, and teno-hikari!

Special thanks go to Aria DC al Fine. You know why. ;D

Warnings: AU. Loads more displays of moeness from Lelouch…you know you love it~. :D V.V. is most likely not in-character, but I personally like the way I wrote him…so meh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Chobits.

-X-X-X-X-  
Title: Code Chobit

Chapter 3: Chobits

By: Serena the Hikari of Love  
-X-X-X-X-

"Nyaaaaa~!"

A pair of innocent amethyst-colored eyes blinked up at a ball of white fluff that was lazing about on top of a brick wall. The ball of fluff arched its back upwards as its forelegs stretched forward. The creature let out another wide yawn, its sharp white teeth glistening in the sunlight.

"Nyaaaaa~!" Lelouch mewled softly, mimicking the white creature's wide yawn.

The creature spared him a brief glance before it lifted a paw to its mouth and promptly began to lick at it. After licking it a few times, it rubbed the wet paw over its ear a few times before repeating the process over again.

"Ru?" Lelouch questioned, tilting his head slightly.

He lifted a hand to his mouth and licked at it a couple of times before rubbing it over his head.

The creature paused in its actions to stare at Lelouch for a moment, its tail twitching. It blinked once and then returned to its paw licking.

Lelouch blinked and his head tilted to the other side.

"Ruu."

"Hmm."

Suzaku stared at the hastily written directions Kallen had given him with his eyebrows knit together. If he was reading her directions correctly, he and Lelouch were not too far away from their destination.

Keyword being "if".

_If_ he was reading her directions correctly, he and Lelouch were nearly there.

But the handwriting that the directions were written in was so terrible that he wasn't so sure he _was_ reading them correctly.

He groaned.

Kallen's handwriting was usually very neat and easy to read, but she had been so upset at the time she was writing the directions that her words had come out looking like hieroglyphs. He was thoroughly surprised that he had been able to read as much of it as he had.

'_Okay…if this is what her directions say…then that guy's house is just around the corner._'

After staring at them for a few more moments, he sighed and turned to Lelouch. The words he had been about to utter died on his lips and were replaced by amused chuckles.

Lelouch was curiously staring up at a fluffy white cat that was bathing itself on top of the wall in front of them and he was rubbing his hand over his head in mimicry. That in itself was quite an adorable sight, but when one added the way the oversized uniform Suzaku had lent him hung off his thin arms…it was almost criminal how adorable the Persocom looked.

"I see you made a friend." he said, moving to stand beside Lelouch.

Lelouch turned his head and blinked up at him.

"Ru."

Lelouch pointed a finger up at the white cat.

"Nyaaaaa~!" he mewled, causing Suzaku to burst into a fit of giggles.

'_H-He's too cute!_' Suzaku thought, trying to gain control over his giggles.

At this rate, he was going to die an early death and the cause would be Lelouch's cuteness.

"This is called a cat." he said, after managing to stop his giggles.

"No Nyaaaaa?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku shook his head.

"Nya is how a cat talks." he clarified, smiling in amusement. "Good guess, though."

Lelouch blinked back up at the cat and pointed at it again.

"Cat." he stated. "Cat says Nya."

The white cat peered down at the two of them and mewled. It squatted down and leaned over the edge slightly, gently swiping a paw at Lelouch's hand.

She had come to terms with the fact that this "kitten" wanted her attention and had decided to amuse the younger being. After all, it was just a kitten and kittens did so love to play. She had her own litter of fuzzy toddlers back at home--which were currently being watched over by their father--so she knew how to handle them.

Lelouch just blinked at the cat's action, not understanding what it was doing.

"I think she wants you to pet her."

"Pet?"

"Yeah. Like this." Suzaku answered, slowly reaching a hand up towards the cat.

The cat's ears lowered a bit at the sudden action, but perked back up once Suzaku ran his fingers through her soft fur.

"See?" he continued as the cat purred. "This is how you pet a cat. Why don't you try?"

Lelouch continued to watch Suzaku for a moment more before he lifted a hand to mimic the brunet's action. The cat allowed Lelouch to pet her for a few moments before her ears turned in another direction and she scampered off.

"Ruuu." Lelouch murmured, sounding disappointed.

He liked that fuzzy creature that Suzaku had called a "cat". Its fluff had been soft and it had made an interesting noise when he had "pet" it.

"Don't be sad. She probably had somewhere to be." Suzaku said, rubbing Lelouch's head. "There are lots of other cats living around here. I'm sure you'll see another one."

Lelouch blinked as he stared up at the empty spot where the cat had been.

There was more than one?

"We should keep going." Suzaku said, glancing back at Kallen's directions once more. "We're almost there…I hope."

"Ru."

The two continued onward at a rather slow pace that was due to Lelouch's curiosity. He would constantly tug on Suzaku's sleeve in order to gain the other's attention and he would point at something that had captured his curiosity.

Such as a mailbox--Suzaku had to stop Lelouch from opening it--, a dog--he made a mental note to teach Lelouch that licking someone's face was _not_ a good thing to do--, a bird, a flower, and a host of other things.

At least Lelouch was learning. That was a good thing…even if it did take thirty minutes longer than it should have to reach V.V.'s residence.

"Wow." Suzaku muttered, staring at the large mansion in front of them.

As previously stated, V.V.'s house was actually a large mansion that was sealed off by a metal gate. There was a golden name plate attached to the brick wall next to the gate.

It read: Victor Pendragon.

Kallen's information said nothing about a "Victor", but perhaps "V.V." was simply a nickname. Regardless, "Pendragon" wasn't exactly a common name in Japan nor was it a Japanese one to begin with. Therefore, the likelihood of this being V.V.'s residence was quite high.

"Pendragon residence." a sudden soft voice stated. "How may I help you?"

Suzaku blinked.

Where had that voice come from?

Looking around, he took notice of Lelouch standing near the other side of the gate, pressing a button that was embedded in a metal control pad.

He removed his finger from the button only to press it again, a low ringing noise sounding as he did so.

"Ruuuuu."

It sounded as if he were trying to imitate the noise of the bell.

"Uh…sorry about that!" Suzaku said to the voice, quickly moving over to pull the curious Persocom away from the button. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'm here to see someone named V.V…it's about my Persocom…"

"Oh, yes. My master has been expecting you." the voice said as the gate suddenly opened on it's on. "Please. Come in."

Suzaku kept a firm hold on Lelouch's hand as two of them slipped through the gate and walked along the stone path to the front double doors. He wasn't entirely sure why he did this, but he assumed that he was just worried about Lelouch wandering off. Lelouch stuck to him like glue so he really had no reason to worry…but still. There was the Persocom's curiosity to consider.

As the two neared the front double doors, both of them suddenly opened to reveal a beautiful woman awaiting them. She had lovely pink tresses that were tied up into a ponytail with a flowing yellow ribbon and she had tiny white daises artistically scattered amongst the long pink strands. She wore a light yellow sundress with white ruffles sewn into the neckline and base of the dress's A-line skirt.

She smiled at the two of them as she curtsied politely.

"Welcome, Kururugi-san and Persocom-san. My name is Euphemia. Please, come in." she said, before moving aside to allow the two entry.

Suzaku recognized her voice as being the one that he had spoken to at the gate.

Upon entering, the first thing that caught Suzaku's eye was a large staircase that took up a majority of the room's space. Its marbled steps were covered with a long red rug that spilled out onto the floor and traveled all the way up to the front door. Its tall railings were made of the same smooth-looking marble that the steps were made of.

The second thing he noticed was that the walls and ceiling were covered in art. A large intricately decorated chandelier hung down from the ceiling, its crystal pieces shining brilliantly in the light. Various paintings of people and scenery lined the walls.

'_He must be an art collector._' Suzaku found himself thinking.

Normal people--even rich ones--did not have this much art. Perhaps they had a painting here or a sculpture there, but not this much.

Euphemia closed the doors behind them before turning to face them.

"My Master will be down shortly." Euphemia said, her sweet smile remaining in place. "He has requested that you wait for him in the drawing room. Please, follow me."

As Suzaku and Lelouch began to follow her, Suzaku wondered.

Was this beautiful woman calling herself Euphemia a normal girl or was she a Persocom?

It was becoming increasingly difficult to differentiate between humans and Persocoms. As newer models were created, the EARs became smaller and smaller, slowly turning into human-like ones. Sometimes he would meet a Persocom that had no visible EARs at all and the only way he could tell was either by their mannerisms or if their owner just so happened to confirm it.

Suzaku was fairly good at distinguishing what was human and what was a machine based on the their mannerisms. Most Persocoms followed a pattern. That pattern consisted of their robotic elements slipping into their actions, words, and "emotions". Suzaku found that if he listened close enough he would be able to hear the emotionless ring that a Persocom's voice carried. It was harder to hear it when he met one that had advanced personality programming, but even still.

That was another reason that having Lelouch bothered him.

Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear it.

He could not hear the robotic ring that he knew Lelouch's voice carried.

'_It's just his programming._'

Lelouch's personality programming had to of been highly advanced. Whoever programmed him must have wanted to make him as real as possible. But that brought him back to his original question…

Why spend so much time on Lelouch just to throw him away?

Thinking about it just made Suzaku angry.

His eyes darted over to glance back at Lelouch.

Lelouch's wide innocent eyes were constantly moving, taking in all the new sites he was met with.

To think that someone would abandon such a sweet android…

His hand tightened around Lelouch's a bit, causing said Persocom to set his gaze on him.

"Ru?" Lelouch questioned, blinking curiously.

Why did Suzaku's hand tighten around his own? What did that mean?

Suzaku simply smiled at the other and Lelouch smiled back.

Lelouch still wasn't sure what it meant, but he made sure keep this new information. He was sure that it must be important because Suzaku kept squeezing his hand. If it was important to Suzaku, then he needed to know more about it.

"Here we are." Euphemia announced, gesturing to a plush blue couch. "Please, have a seat. My Master will be here shortly. If you will please excuse me, I must go and prepare fresh tea."

She curtsied once more as Suzaku and Lelouch seated themselves down on the couch before she left the room.

-X-X-X-

"How does the tea taste?" Euphemia asked conversationally. "I've been experimenting with new flavors."

Suzaku smiled pleasantly.

"It's taste really good." he said, setting the tea cup back down onto the glass coffee table. "I like the fruity and sweet taste it has. It's very unique."

Euphemia smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment. I was worried that the mixture of flavors would be too strange." she said, sounding relived.

"It's not strange at all. If you don't mind my asking, what flavors did you use?" Suzaku asked. "I though I tasted strawberry and honey."

"I don't mind. I did use strawberries in the mixture as well as honey for added sweetness." she explained. "I also used blueberries and a pinch of cinnamon."

"Ah, I see. Well, it certainly makes a good flavor of tea." Suzaku stated, taking hold of his tea cup and taking another sip. "You're very talented."

Euphemia giggled.

"You're being too kind." she said.

Suzaku chuckled.

"_You're_ being too modest." he said.

Euphemia was very polite and quite pleasant to be around. She carried the scent of strawberries and honey, just like the tea she had made.

It was hard to believe that she was actually a custom model Persocom made by V.V.

"Ruu."

Euphemia and Suzaku both turned to stare at Lelouch.

"Oh! I am very sorry, Persocom-san." Euphemia said in apology. "We have let you out of the conversation."

Lelouch blinked.

"Ru?"

Suzaku chuckled as he set his tea cup down.

"You don't need to apologize." he assured her. "He doesn't really know how to speak other than saying a few words."

Euphemia's eyebrows knit together.

"Oh? He doesn't know how?" she repeated. "Well, that just won't do at all!"

Euphemia rose from her seat and moved around the coffee table to sit beside Lelouch.

"Hello." Euphemia said, smiling. "My name is Euphemia."

Lelouch blinked and tilted his head.

"Eu…phe…mia?" he said, sounding out the word as he repeated it to her.

"Yes! That was very good!" Euphemia praised, receiving a happy "Ruu." from Lelouch. "Would you like to try saying it again?"

"Euphe…mia." Lelouch repeated.

"Oh, yes. Very good! You learn things quite fast." Euphemia praised. "Oh, my! I do not know your name. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Name is Lelouch." Lelouch answered.

Euphemia giggled.

"You have a very nice name, Lelouch." she complimented.

Lelouch smiled.

"Ru."

Suzaku kept to himself and smiled as he watched the exchange between the two Persocoms. It was…interesting, watching Euphemia trying to teach Lelouch new words.

Euphemia taught him about colors.

Pink, yellow, white, black, blue, green, brown, and purple.

She managed to teach him those specific colors using examples from around the room. For the color pink, she used her hair as an example. For the colors yellow and white, she used her dress as an example. For the color black, she used the loose uniform that Lelouch was wearing as an example. For the color blue, she used the couch as an example. For the colors green and brown, she used Suzaku's eyes and hair as an example. Finally, for the color purple, she used Lelouch's own eyes as an example by making him look at his reflection in the coffee table's glass.

'_She would make a good teacher._' Suzaku thought.

"Well, I'm glad to see that everyone is getting along." a voice suddenly said.

Suzaku turned to the doorway to see a young boy who had long blonde hair walking into the room. He was wearing casual clothes consisting of a dark green button up shirt with white slacks.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Kururugi-san." the boy continued, moving to sit in the seat across from Suzaku.

Suzaku blinked.

'_Wait…this kid is V.V.?!_' he thought, slightly shocked. '_How does Kallen know him?_'

"My name is Victor Pendragon." the boy said. "But I prefer to be called V.V."

-X-X-X-

"You live here by yourself?" Suzaku asked, eyes narrowing in concern.

"Not really. I have Euphemia with me." V.V. said, taking a sip of tea that Euphemia had poured for him. "She is all I really need, but if it makes you feel better, I do have a younger brother that visits me quite often."

'Younger_ brother?_'

V.V. hmped at the look that crossed Suzaku's face.

"I assure you that I am much older than I look." he stated. "How old are you?"

Suzaku blinked.

"I'm seventeen." he answered.

V.V. hmmed in response as he took another sip of his tea.

"I thought I was older than you and I am." he muttered offhandedly.

'_He…he's not _serious _is he?!_' Suzaku wondered. '_There's no way that he's older than I am!!_'

"So…" V.V. continued, setting his tea cup down and turning his head to stare at Lelouch. "This is the mysterious Persocom I was told about."

Lelouch blinked as he returned V.V.'s gaze.

"Ru?"

"Ah, yes." Suzaku said, turning to Lelouch as well. "His name is Lelouch."

V.V. blinked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Lelouch?" he repeated, eyes narrowing a fraction. "Lelouch…"

He appeared thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head.

"Is there a problem?" Suzaku asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just had a case of déjà vu for a moment." V.V. responded, waving the question off. "Moving on, Kallen explained to me about the incident concerning her Persocom."

Suzaku winced.

Poor little Kaguya. He hoped Kallen could fix her.

"It's not abnormal for something like that to happen, but it is rare." V.V. continued. "For one computer to be able to crash another computer like that, the first computer would have to have to be quite powerful. Hmm…Suzaku, may I have your permission to analyze him?"

"Uh…sure." Suzaku said. "Does that mean you're going to have another Persocom look inside of him?"

V.V. nodded.

"Yes."

Suzaku frowned.

"But…the last one that tried crashed." he said in concerned. "Won't the Persocom you use crash too?"

V.V. shrugged.

"It's a possibility." he admitted. "But all my Persocoms were built by me…so I will be able to fix them should that happen. Besides, you want to know more about him, don't you?"

Suzaku continued to frown.

"Well, yes, but--"

"Then it's settled." V.V. said before turning to Euphemia. "Euphie, would you ask all the other Persocoms to gather in this room please?"

"Of course. One moment please." Euphemia said with a smile before her eyes became vacant.

After a few seconds had passed, Euphemia's eyes brightened back up.

"They are all on their way." she announced.

"Thank you."

-X-X-X-

'_I knew this was a bad idea._' Suzaku thought, biting his bottom lip as he watched the last of the androids collapse.

V.V. had come up with the idea of hooking up all his Persocoms--except Euphemia--to Lelouch. He claimed that having such a large number of Persocoms scanning Lelouch's data would give them better results and would decrease the chance of them crashing.

But V.V.'s clever idea failed.

Every Persocom connected to Lelouch crashed.

And all of them were adult-sized androids, too.

"Ru?" Lelouch questioned, tilting his head as he leaned forward to stare at one android that had fallen against the couch. "Sleep?"

"Hmm. Well, this is unexpected." V.V. murmured, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm so sorry." Suzaku apologized, staring down at the fallen Persocoms.

V.V. waved the apology off.

"As I said earlier, I can fix them." he said. "Hmm…he must be custom-made. His CPU and hard drive must be too large for most machines to handle. Still, he is abnormally powerful for a single unit."

V.V. reached out and took hold of Lelouch's chin, forcing the android to look up at him.

"I wonder…" he murmured, deep in thought.

Lelouch blinked as he returned V.V.'s gaze.

"Yellow." Lelouch said, a hand reaching out to tug on V.V.'s hair.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed, reaching over to gently pull Lelouch's hand away. "You don't pull on another person's hair! That's not a nice thing to do."

"Ru?"

V.V. hmphed and rubbed the top of Lelouch's head.

"He wasn't pulling that hard." V.V. said, smiling slightly at Lelouch. "He's just curious. It's alright."

"Even still. I want him to understand that hair pulling is not a good thing to do." Suzaku insisted.

"Hair pulling can be useful in certain situations, though." V.V. commented. "Back to the matter at hand, I have a theory about Lelouch that you may find interesting."

"Really?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes." V.V. said, moving to sit across from Suzaku. "Although, it's less of a theory and more of a rumor."

"A rumor?"

V.V. nodded.

"Yes. It has been circulating the Internet for quite some time." he said. "It speaks of a special series of Persocoms known as Chobits."

Suzaku blinked.

'_Chobits?_'

"This Chobits series is said to have been made in secret by the man who originally created Persocoms." V.V. continued. "The creator was supposedly asked by some underground group to create a new type of Persocom. One that had real emotions and feelings."

"But that's insane!" Suzaku interrupted. "They're just machines and no matter how real they might seem, they could never be made to actually _feel_ things!"

Suzaku's eyes briefly flickered over to Lelouch.

'…_can they?_'

A small smile crossed V.V.'s lips.

"That's true, isn't it." he muttered, his voice sounding distant as his eyes strayed to Euphemia. "As much as humans would like for it to be a possibility…it can't happen, can it. But" -his voice returned to normal as he faced Suzaku once more- "supposedly, this series was able to do just that."

"So…are you trying to say that Lelouch is from this series?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, it certainly _is_ a possibility." V.V. answered.

He reached out to take his cup of tea and took a sip of it.

"But it's just a myth and is highly unlikely to be true. It probably wasn't even worth mentioning." he finished.

'_Th-Then why did he mention it?_' Suzaku though, feeling as if he had been intentionally lead on. '_Sounding so serious one minute and then nonchalant the next. That's a bit rude._'

"Chances are that your Lelouch was custom-built…possibly by whoever his previous owner was." V.V. continued, taking another sip from his tea before setting it back down. "You said you found him dumped atop garbage bags, right? I honestly can't tell why he would be thrown away as he seems to be a very powerful computer and without access to his CPU and hard drive, we have no way of pursuing that reason further."

Suzaku sighed.

"Well, you've helped me a lot more than I could have hoped for." he said with a smile. "I thank you for all you've been able to do."

"You're welcome, but if it's alright with you, I would like to pursue this further." V.V. said while crossing his arms. "There are a number of BBSs on the internet that specializes on sharing information about custom-model Persocoms. I can ask around to see if anyone has any information about Lelouch."

"I don't mind." Suzaku answered. "But do you really think that you could find someone?"

"Well, there's no guarantee, but it's worth a try." V.V. said. "Anyway, I hate to cut this short, but there is something that I need to attend to."

"Ah, it's fine. Lelouch and I should be returning soon anyway." Suzaku said, standing up as V.V. did. "Let's go, Lelouch."

"Ru."

Lelouch stood as well and followed along behind Suzaku as V.V. lead them to the front doors.

"Thank you again for trying and I'm really sorry about your Persocoms." Suzaku said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a nice guy?" V.V. asked, smiling in amusement. "Really, it's fine. I can fix them."

Euphemia smiled and curtsied.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kururugi-san." she said kindly. "And you as well, Lelouch."

"Ru." Lelouch said, mimicking the curtsy.

Suzaku chuckled and rubbed Lelouch's head fondly.

"You know, you don't _have_ to mimic everything you see." he said, smiling. "But it is cute."

"Ruu."

An unreadable look crossed V.V.'s face as Suzaku and Lelouch stepped out the front doors.

"Suzaku."

Suzaku turned.

"Yes?"

V.V. motioned for him to lean down to his level.

"No matter how cute he is and no matter how human he acts…for your own sake…don't fall in love."

Suzaku blinked.

"What?" he asked, bewildered by the strange warning.

V.V. just smiled distantly as he waved and closed the door.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned and smiled.

"Come on. We're going home."

Lelouch smiled.

"Ru."

As the two made their way back to Ashford's campus, Suzaku's mind wandered back to V.V.'s words.

"_For your own sake…don't fall in love."_

'_Fall in love? With a Persocom?_'

Suzaku's eyes fell onto Lelouch.

'_With Lelouch? But that's not possible._'

Lelouch was just a machine. Technically, he wasn't even real. He was just the product of his previous owner's imagination.

A dream.

And you could not love a dream.

At least, Suzaku didn't think so.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Yay, scene skips!!! xD There was a lot of them in this chapter, yes? Here's a funny and irrelevant fact. I watched the Death Note movie while finishing this. XD LightxShiori FTW. ANYWAY, the plot is advancing a little. :D And the word "Chobits" has finally appeared along with the myth. If you couldn't tell, I had fun planning out Euphie's outfit. xD I gave it a CLAMP-esque type feel. I'm planning on drawing her in that same outfit later. Anyway, Lelouch's learning is progressing. ^^ But he's a quick learner…so that is expected. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. And I'll see you guys next chapter!!!


End file.
